magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Aura
An '''Aura '''is an emanation surrounding the body of a living creature, viewed as the essence of the individual, and discernible by people with special skills, spells, or abilities (or, in the case of the Fae, by looking at their aura gem). The aura can tell a lot about a person if one has knowledge of such things; it's a sort of combination of core personality traits (true traits, who they really are deep down rather than who they pretend to be) and the person's innate element. An aura looks like a smoky sort of halo, constantly shifting and moving, visible even in the dark if you have the ability to see them at all though they do not glow or give off light. For most people their aura is only slightly influenced by their element unless their personality completely aligns with it. People can end up with elements that don’t really compliment their personalities so their auras could end up being something like teal when their element is fire. Auras seem almost like a living thing. They can move, usually just around the person it belongs to, though if someone gets close enough the auras will reach out towards each other. Contact between the auras are cause for a lot of the instinctual feelings people get about other living things, such as trusting someone upon first meeting them or feeling ill at ease around someone you've known a long time. People often ignore these feelings once they're older though. A person's level of strength can also be judged by their aura; a larger aura means a stronger person, whether through physical means or magical ones. It's never a good idea to mess with someone whose aura is larger than yours, though the only way to know the size of your own aura is to ask someone else since people cannot see their own. Generally though, if something is much stronger than a person, the person will feel a sense of foreboding intimidation caused by the two auras meeting and the person's being weaker. Aura Color Explanations Different colors coincide with different personality types, as well as different elements. The intensity of a person's aura color is determined by several factors. Being completely in tune with your aura color makes your color brighter. Being conflicted inside and bottling up your inner feelings also lead to a brighter color. It's actually possible for one's color to change slightly if they go through something that changes them greatly or frees them to behave however they wish to. In the comic, you can generally tell a character's aura color by looking at their speech bubble colors. Though some of their colors are presented as darker than they actually are so they they are easier to read. Red Reds are extroverted, action oriented and physically active. They like to be the center of attention, being ambitious and competitive. They are passionate and enthusiastic for life and are not afraid to pursue their dreams and goals. They’re very impulsive, patience not being one of their strong points. They are aggressive and easy to anger, often exhibiting violent tempers. Oddly, they rarely hold grudges, as once the anger is gone they consider the manner resolved. They hate appearing unintelligent or ignorant. Reds can be quite determined when they want something, but tend to have a short attention span and get bored easily. They’re very self-oriented and self-absorbed in a lot of ways, though not always with the intent to be malicious. Red is a color associated with fire. Characters with a red aura color include Raven and Ariana. It's one of the most common aura colors in Riariti amongst Sleepers. Orange Oranges are warm, optimistic, extroverted, and sometimes a little flamboyant. They’re generally good-natured and friendly but also assertive and determined. They’re less intense than red but more passionate than yellow. They’re social butterflies like greens, and can be charming and sociable when they’re not being total show-offs. Oranges are free spirits who don’t want to be tied down, they’ll follow through with their responsibilities but find it difficult to commit over the long term as they tend to wander off. They’re also very outdoorsy adventurous daredevil types. Orange is a color associated with fire. Severon's aura color is orange, though it's tinted heavily with red. Yellow Yellows analyze everything all the time, being very methodical in their thinking but being very impulsive with quick decisions, often out of anxiety jumping in too quickly and rushing things. They have very independent streaks and are incredibly selective with their choice of friends. They also tend to hide their emotions. Yellows communicate well on a mental level with like-minded people but become bitter and sharp-tongued if crossed. Yellows are very good at getting information out of others, can be very stubborn, and dislike pettiness and spitefulness in others despite the tendency to have it in themselves. They are good at anything that involves the mind, rather than physical pursuits. They tend to be rather happy and cheerful. Yellow is a color associated with wind. Characters with a yellow aura color include Jae. Green Greens are practical and down-to-earth, being stable and well balanced. They’re kind, generous, and compassionate, with a great need to be loved and to belong. They’re social butterflies at home in any situation, and have a need to be accepted, appreciated, and admired for the good they do. They’re also strong-willed and don’t like to be told what to do, they like to win arguments and don’t concede defeat easily. Greens are not risk-takers or action oriented, processing information quickly to develop an idea, organize a plan, then delegate the rest to someone else. They’re also able to put themselves in the shoes of others. Green is a color associated with earth. Characters with a green aura color include Tilly. Turquoise/Teal Turquoise/Teal have friendly and approachable personalities, making them easy to communicate with. They're compassionate, empathetic and caring with a heightened sense of creativity and sensitivity. They speak from the heart and love sharing their inner most thoughts. They have highly developed intuitive abilities, seeking spiritual fulfillment in their lifes. Turquoise/Teal try to create balance in their lives as they swing emotionally from one direction to the other; although presenting a cool and calm exterior, and appearing to be stable and balanced, beneath the surface they can be in chaos. They're self-sufficient with good self esteem and an ability to love themselves. They're clear thinkers and good decision makers, with excellent organizational and management skills. Turquoise/Teal make good bosses, as they tend to influence others rather than be bossing and demanding. They're good at multi-tasking, as focusing on one thing at a time can bore them. They have strong powers of perception and can be selective and discerning, balancing the pros and cons of any situation before identifying the best way forward. Turquoise/Teal's thinking can become scattered at times, particularly when they try to accomplish too much at once. They're often self-centered, tuning in to their own needs to the exclusion of the needs of others. They're boastful and narcissistic, appearing egotistical and conceited at times. Turquoise/Teal fears being alone and can become aloof and unapproachable when this occurs, making the situation even worse. They can be impractical and idealistic with an overactive mind. Turqoise/Teal is a color associated with Water. There are currently no chracters known to have this aura color. Cyan Cyan's are, of course, a type of blue, but their intensity merits a category all on their own. They're the more passionate version whereas blues are conservative and calm; cyans are loyal and faithful but tend to be boastful and proud, liking being the center of attention. Like their relatives the blues they also like being needed and valued. They dislike unpredictability in others though they may be so themselves. Cyans can sometimes be overly honest to the point of seeming careless, but they're very sincere. Cyan is associated with wind. There are currently no characters known to have a cyan aura color. Blue Blues are reliable and trustworthy, also being quite trusting of other people. Blues also have a deep need for peace and harmony in their everyday life, and tend to appear confident, self-controlled, and even-tempered. Quite sensitive to the needs of others, and while blues tend to be rather sociable and friendly, they prefer their own close group of friends. Blues are very much rescuers and love to be needed but dislike drawing too much attention to themselves. A little manipulative in subtle ways. Blue is a color associated with water. Characters with a blue aura color include Mute and Apollo. Purple Purples are sensitive and compassionate, understanding and supportive, thinking of others before themselves. They’re gentle and free spirits with feelings that run deep, making them quite sensitive to hurtful comments even though they’d never show it. They have a charismatic and alluring energy that draws people to them despite tending to be introverted rather than extroverted; they can be very quiet, but it’s not out of shyness or disliking people, they choose their words carefully and only say something if they feel it needs to be said. Purples are creative and like to be individuals, loving the unconventional. They’re idealistic with a great imagination and tend to look at life through rose-colored glasses. They inspire others with their creative thinking and ability to deal positively with adversity. Purples are very intuitive, generous givers who ask only for friendship in return. They can be very secretive even with their closest friends, making few people know them very well. They dislike dealing with ordinary day-to-day problems and hate being just another part of the crowd. Purples don’t like to copy others or be copied. They’re visionaries with high ambitions, dreams, and desires, with compulsions to help people and improve the world they live in. They often hold positions of power, but delegate to others all the minor details they aren’t interested in. They want the best of everything and aim high. Purples love to travel to experience different cultures and meet new people; they’re uncanny judges of character and can sum others up quickly and accurately, though they tend to focus on the best parts. Purples trust the flow of the universe to take care of everything, since time means little to them. They can appear arrogant and conceited, as they can be quite selfish and self-indulgent. They don’t like being imposed upon by other’s beliefs and regulations. Purple is a color associated with Vaesir. Characters with a purple aura color include Mahieu. Pink Pinks are loving, kind, generous, and often sensitive to the needs of others. They're friendly and approachable with a warmth and softness to them that others are instinctually drawn to. Pinks often have very strong protective instincts, with a need to protect and take care of others that can overpower anything else. Most have a romantic, sensitive side to them. Pinks can be very optimistic and positive, and tend to see the good in everyone despite the bad. They can be refined and reserved, having a sense of calm around them even when they're being exuberant; most have a naivety and sweetness about them that makes them seem childish. Pink is a color associated with Aether. Characters with a pink aura color include Rune and Shiloh. Black Blacks have a deep rooted insecurity, and to cover this up they seek power and prestige. They can be independent, strong-willed and determined, with an air of dignity and sophistication that makes them seem like they're always in control of any situation. Which is good, because they don't want people knowing how they really feel. They like keeping people at a distance, and try to protect themselves from any negativity that surrounds them. They hold things inside and are not good at sharing themselves with others. Blacks tend to be very methodical, making sure everything is completed as required down to the most minute detail. If they aren't careful, their grabbing for power to hide their own problems can make them power-hungry without them fully realizing why. Black is a color associated with Vaesir. There are currently no characters known to have a black aura color. Gray Grays are neutral and passive, sometimes to the point of being indifferent. They often try to protect themselves from a chaotic outside world to the point of isolating themselves from others. It's important for them to maintain the status quo - they prefer a safe, secure, and balanced existence, never desiring much excitement. They will usually compromise in order to keep the balance and stability. They're practical and calm, not liking attention and wanting only a contented, simple life. They're a middle of the road type, cool, conserved, composed and reliable. They're hard workers who just gets on with the job that needs to be done. Grays can me indecisive, lacking confidence - a fence-sitter who finds it difficult to make choices in most situations. They like to be in control of their emotions and avoid experiencing emotional pain by shutting off from them entirely. They tend to make fair and balanced judgements, making good critics because of their emotional detachment. They prefer not to get involved in things. They're quite independent and individual in their attitude, lacking a bit in imagination and creativity that gives them a narrow outlook and sometimes prevents them from being open to new ideas and opportunities. Gray is not associated with any particular element. Characters with a gray aura include Visitor. Silver Silvers are intuitive and insightful, with a strong spiritual core. They're very mystic and gentle, serene, and others often look to them for guidance. They tend to be introspective, often preoccupied with their oen world. In their search for meaning and fulfillment they sometimes isolate themselves from others as they reflect and ponder on the deeper questions of life. Silvers are imaginative and creative, particularly with the written word. They're open to trying new things and exploring any new opportunities presented; change doesn't frighten them, rather they welcome it. Resourceful and flexible, success comes easily to silvers. They'll try almost anything once. Silvers tend to have an understated air of sophistication, dignity and classiness. They're gracious, gentle, and non-aggressive with strong values and morals. While they can be romantic and loving, they don't let their heart overrule their head in romantic matters. They can be a little moody, sometimes seeming to be affected by the lunar cycles. Silvers are modern and futuristic in their outlook, rather than being sentimental and looking to the past for inspiration. Sometimes they can become conceited and snobbish, and dwell in unrealistic fantasy worlds rather than deal with the unsatisfying real one. Silver is not associated with any element. There are currently no characters known to have a silver aura color. White Whites are neat and immaculate in appearance and presentation of their home space. They're far-sighted, with a positive and optimistic nature that can put even pinks to shame. Whites are well-balanced, sensible, discreet, and wise, touched with caution and practicality. They have a great deal of self control. They're confident, poised, and self-assured when at their most positive, but can also be very choosy and fastidious when the mood strikes. They can be very critical, not only of others but of themselves as well. They're very self-sufficient loners who may appear shy, but actually prefer their own company. They often have strong beliefs about most things and love the opportunity to air those beliefs. Whites strongly dislike having to rely or depend on anyone else. White is not associated with any element. There are currently no characters known to have a white aura color. Brown Browns are honest, down-to-earth, and wholesome, with both feet planted firmly on the ground. They're steady and reliable and quietly confident. They're friendly and approachable, genuine and sincere. They have a keen sense of duty and responsibility; family and family life is extremely important to them. Browns like physical comfort, simplicity and quality. They're loyal and trustworthy, supportive friends and very dependable. People are comfortable around browns and find it easy to open up to them. They like a structured life with everything in its place, though they're not perfectionists by any means. They are very materialistic, liking high quality in everything from food to friends. They can find it hard to express their emotions sometimes. Browns take life seriously and have a dry sense of humor; they're not very carefree or spontaneous, they like knowing exactly what is going on before they commit. They don't like losing control but will work hard to change a situation that seems unjust or unfair. Browns can be quite contemplative, working out problems and becoming absorbed in their own thoughts until they find the solution. They have a warm and encouraging manner that's very reassuring to others. They tend to be quite frugal, doing everything in moderation with restraint; they don't like wasting money or time, but when they do spend it's always on quality. Brown is a color associated with earth. There are currently no characters known to have a brown aura color. Gold Golds radiate charisma, personality and individuality, making others feel relaxed and valued in their company. They're loving and compassionate people who show great personal warmth to all they meet; others feel empowered in their presence. They have a strong positive outlook on life, often exhibiting great spiritual qualities, seeking and giving unconditional love and understanding to all they meet. They relish the attention, respect, warmth and friendliness that they tend to receive. Golds love luxury and the best quality in everything; luckily they tend to be very successful. They have a sophisticated approach to life with high ideals and standards; they know exactly what is right and what is wrong, and will endeavour to follow the right. Wise and successful yet practical and honest, gold are very achievement oriented and excellent leaders. They tend to be cheerful, outgoing, and friendly, totally happy within themselves. They're also good listeners which helps them attract many friends. Golds are very passionate and enthusiastic, which can be troublesome as they tend to take on too much, causing themselves to be stressed, anxious, and overwhelmed. Some golds can become overconfident with a superiority attitude, conceited with inflated senses of self-worth stemming from their success in life and natural personal magnetism. Gold is not associated with any element. There are currently no characters known to have a gold aura color. Category:FAQ